


Wait for it

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [11]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Creativity night April 2017





	Wait for it

1

“Well… I thought he took that news rather well…” Wendy told Mike, looking down at her hands were she was fidgeting,

“Wait for it…” Martin's father said, looking more amused that Wendy would have liked. A moment later there was the sound of something being thrown at the wall and then the sound of a small boy's crying filled the rooms.

“Maybe we should have wait a bit longer to tell him. I mean he's a child. They make things like that up like that all the time.”

“For Christ Sake, Wendy! We had to tell him eventually! The boy would have gone to school and told his teachers and peers that he wants to be a plane when he grows up! He's old enough to know he can't be an airplane.”

Wendy shrugged: ”He does really like planes…” she muttered.

2

“Well, he took that well....” Caitlyn thought.

“Wait for it…” Simon warned and they both fell silent and listened.

“No, I think this time he really…” Caitlyn cut herself off as a string of curses filled the air. She had never heard Martin swear like that:”Wow…”

“Well, it is his fifth time taking the exams. Think he'll give it up now?”

Caitlyn shook her head and shook her head:“Martin will never give up trying to be a pilot.”

3

“H-He s-seemed t-t-to t-take t-that well…” Theresa stuttered, tears were running down her cheeks. She wasn't taking it well. How could she? It was awful. Martin had been working for Swiss Air for a mere six months, before his accident happened. They had all waited until he had recovered as much as he was going to, before telling him, but dragging it out had just made it harder. It was never going to be any easier telling Martin that he could never fly again. Flying was everything for Martin.

“He must have suspected. He saw the extent of his injuries. Martin just doesn't like breaking down in front of each other,” Simon tried to comfort Theresa, but he too, was nervous about it:”Just, wait for it…”

“I don't know. I mean - it's Martin. He always only wanted to fly. Nothing else,” Caitlyn said carefully.

They waited. Minutes passed, but no sound came forth from the room Martin was in. No curses, no screams, no crying.

Eventually Theresa cautiously opened the door. There was no one in the room. The window was open. They were on the fifteeen floor. If Martin Crieff was going to face death, it would have most certainly have been like that. After all, falling was a lot like flying.


End file.
